deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sterling Archer
Sterling Malory Archer, usually known simply as Archer, is the main protagonist in the Fox, later Comedy Central, network animated spy sitcom, Archer. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sterling Archer vs Agent 47 (Abandoned) * Sterling Archer vs James Bond * Sterling Archer vs Stan Smith (Completed by The Saints Jigglypuff) With Lana Kane * Archer and Lana vs. Coulson and May (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Austin Powers * Brock Samson History Sterling Malory Archer was born in a bar in Tangiers, Morocco, to OSS agent Malory Archer. The bar owner, Arthur Henry Woodhouse, gave the newborn baby a sterling silver rattle, and Malory was so taken with the word, that she decided to name the baby Sterling. Malory was often away on intelligence missions, and even when she wasn’t, she was often too busy to take care of Sterling. As such, when he was old enough, Sterling was sent to live in a boarding school. Sterling and Malory always had a distant relationship, which led to Sterling having very mixed feelings about his mother. During his fifteen years at boarding school, Archer made few male friends, but became expert at lacrosse and seducing women. After graduation from college (he possesses a graduation picture, but his mother stated that he flunked out of college), he attempted to join the United States Army, but his mother’s interference caused him to be rejected. Archer went on to join his mother’s intelligence agency, ISIS (International Secret Intelligence Service), where he advanced to become their top agent, through his own native abilities and his mother’s preferential treatment. He is widely known in the intelligence world as the “world’s most dangerous spy,” and feared for his abilities. During his years at ISIS, he has maintained an on-again, off-again relationship with fellow agent Lana Kane. At one point, Lana became pregnant, and gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Abbiejean Kan-Archer. After the closure of ISIS by the American Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Archer decided to use his unique talents as a drug smuggler. When this didn’t work out, ISIS was reorganized as the Figgis Agency, a private investigative agency. During an attempt to protect an aging starlet, Archer was shot and left in pool. He is now in a coma, and his ultimate fate is unknown at this time. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities * Marksman - Archer is an expert shot, being able to perform nearly impossible shots. *Spy training and experience. *Can keep track of how much ammo a person has fired *Pistol *Spy weapons *Fluent in multiple languages. Feats *Defeated 3 ninjas in a swordfight while having a shuriken in his chest *Escaped the Russian Secret Police while having glass in his feet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSO2lLiDybg *Scored a perfect score at darts; while heavily intoxicated https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH9PwiEdW88 *Drank Germicide *Suvived shooting a rocket-launcher in a small sealed room *Survived being shot, stabbed, set on fire, poisoned, shot, sexually assaulted, partially chewed, shot, and declared legally dead twice on the same day *Survived cancer Faults *100% human, rarely wears body armor. *Frequent gunfights and explosions have given him tinnitus hearing loss. *Archer's antisocial personality makes him an annoyance to friends and enemies alike. **Extremely reckless **Egotistical, immature and demands attention ***LANAAAAAAAAAAA! **Sometimes is a bumbling idiot. **Sort of a momma's-boy **Easily distracted by sexy women; including his enemies. https://youtu.be/lAZjYGw-QIo?t=3s **Heavy drinker *Vulnerable to Waterboarding https://youtu.be/a_Pwz2CEpZM Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Archer Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Secret Agents Category:Spy Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword Wielders